


Surprises

by zayndehaan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Pink Panties, id like to apologize to the academy, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac/Marius, Marius experimenting around with lingerie.</p>
<p>This is what marius is wearing btw ★~(◠‿◕✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Marius scoffs and laughs, arms crossed over his bare chest defensively. His laugh is uncertain, and Courfeyrac stares up at him from where he’s sitting on the bed with wide eyes.

"I’m going to look ridiculous," Marius decides aloud, and Courfeyrac shakes his head.

"You’re going to look beautiful," he replies, mind already painting a picture of what he knows Marius will look like with it on. "You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to."

"It’s not that I don’t want to," Marius begins, hesitating on every word, "it’s just— I think I’ll look stupid. I shouldn’t’ve got it, Courf. Sorry for getting your hopes up." He stares as if pleading Courfeyrac to beg him to do it.

Courfeyrac does not beg, remaining exactly where he is. “It’s your decision,” he says lightly, because it is, and shrugs, shuffling back on the bed.

His roommate comes over and scoots to sit beside him, resting his back against the headboard. He’s only wearing his trousers, black denim that stands out strikingly against the soft skin of his chest. His shirt is in the corner where he’d thrown it, draped over the shopping bag in the corner labelled Le Bon Marché. Courfeyrac can’t tear his gaze away from the bag, knowing what’s inside.

Marius had gone shopping earlier today, and had returned from the department store with only one purchase. When Courfeyrac had attempted to peek inside the bag, Marius had blushed so hard it hid his freckles and he’d said “A surprise for later,” and then, ever unable to hold a secret, caved a few moments after that and murmured, “Panties.”

Courfeyrac had kissed him so hard they both became breathless, but that was as far as they had gotten, as Marius was now refusing to wear his own purchase. He sits still for another moment, and then moves to get up.

"I might as well get undressed too," he says, purposefully leaving the disappointment out of his voice. "Are we going to bed, then?"

"I suppose," the younger student answers, still blushing in embarrassment, and Courfeyrac sighs before moving back to Marius and kissing his forehead.

"Look, I don’t mind that you’re uncomfortable wearing them, love. It’s all right, you don’t have to. We can return them tomorrow— or I can wear them if you like?" Marius shrugs half-heartedly, so Courfeyrac kisses him again and then pulls his own shirt off so they’re both shirtless and embarrassed together.

Marius hesitates, letting out a small noise of indecision, and then bites his lip and says, “Just don’t say anything,” and begins to slide his pants down his hips, also getting undressed. Courfeyrac reaches over to help him, but his hand stops on Marius’ knee as his eyes catch a glimpse of  _pink_.

"You’re already wearing them," he breathes out in realization, pulling back his hand, and Marius huffs out a nervous laugh.

"I told you not to say anything."

The student edges the hem of his pants down further and Courfeyrac can fully see the lace now. The material is translucent coral pink, and as Marius pulls his pants down until finally they’re completely off, Courf can see that the thin satin of the crotch area is hardly covering his cock, the bulge clearly displayed.

Courfeyrac moves on the bed to settle in-between Marius’ legs, and looks up at him before reaching out to run his fingers down the soft fabric and lift up the lace yoke to tease underneath it. Marius squirms and lifts his hips up to meet Courfeyrac’s hand even as he tosses his head to the side and his cheeks flush.

"You look so pretty," he assures him, and then bends down to kiss his cock through the panties.

Marius arches up towards his mouth, whining, and the older student laughs delightedly. His mouth stays on Marius’ cock while his hands run around the boy to grope his ass, and he bucks up helplessly, whining out, “So you— you like them, then?”

"I love them." Courf grins widely, and then sucks at the flimsy material. "I love them, but if you don’t take them off, I’m going to wreck them."

"It was on sale," Marius says, looking down at him. "I want you to ruin them."

"Will do." His grip tightens on Marius’ ass and he reacts instantly, rolling his hips down into Courfeyrac’s hands and forward into his mouth. Courf moves with him, and pulls the satin aside with his tongue and teeth so that he can lick a full stripe along his cock.

Marius reaches down to twist a hand in his curly hair, the way he knows his roommate likes, and Courf’s reaction is a loud gasp around Marius’ cock, which he then begins bobbing up and down on as he sucks. Marius’ hips continue rolling up slowly, gently pushing him further.

All the while the lace is still there between them, and when Marius eventually comes, Courfeyrac wipes up what he can’t swallow with the satiny fabric. He pulls himself up to kiss him softly with a smile as Marius laughs a bit with embarrassment and sighs affectionately.

Courfeyrac silently notes to himself that he clearly needs to buy new panties very soon.


End file.
